Injured or ill patients are many times carried and transported on litters. A litter generally refers to bed or stretcher that a person, such as a sick or wounded person, may be carried in or upon. Typically, a litter includes a supporting framework (e.g., cloth) supported by shafts. Rather than unload and load patients off and back on the litters while transporting them in emergency vehicles, the emergency personnel may often leave the patients on the litter and load both the patients and the litters directly into the emergency vehicle for and during transportation of the patients. Thus, there is a continued need for systems to support, manipulate, and secure litters within vehicles, particularly emergency vehicles. Additionally, there is a need for systems that can accommodate and secure litters of differing dimensions.